Naruto the Fruits Basket Way, or is it Fruits Basket the Naruto Way
by Bloody shadow dragon
Summary: Just as the title says, Fruits Basket with Naruto characters. I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket. GaaHinaSasu. Read if you want.


_ Hi! I'm Hinata Hyuga! My mom recently died, but I promised her that I wouldn't be sad. As of now I am living in a tent. It's not like my family didn't want to take me in or anything! Not at all! I just didn't want to be a bother…_

"Oh! It's almost time for school. Bye Mom! Love you!" I yelled to the picture sitting in my tent. It may seem weird, talking to the picture, but it makes it feel like mom is still there.

I was taking a short cut through the woods when I saw an isolated house. Normally I wouldn't have gone up to it, but there were cute little figures on the porch! I walked up to them and kneeled, admiring the handy work.

"Ah! It must be my lucky day! Such a cute high-school girl on my porch!" a man with gravity defying white hair exclaimed. I jumped up, my face going from as white as a riceball to as red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! It's just that your figures were so cute! The zodiac right! I always loved stories about them. Oh! Now look! I'm rambling and probably wasting your time! I'm sorry!" I said all in one breath, bowing repeatedly.

The man waved his hand carelessly. "Nonsense! You're so cute; I can't possibly be mad at you! Besides girl your age usually aren't interested in something as stupid as these little figures," he said, a frown crossing his features for a split second before returning back to that carefree look.

For some reason I felt offended that he had called them stupid. "It's not stupid! The Chinese Zodiac is an important element of history! I-I mean, sigh, sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that... my mom used to always tell me stories of the zodiac and those stories still influence me today," I said, trailing off at the end and looking down bashfully.

"Oh that's quite okay! Which is your favorite animal? If you don't mind me asking." He actually looked interested.

"Well, my favorite animal is the cat, though I am born in the year of the dog. I just always felt bad for him, but I don't like him out of pity. I can just relate." This strange man looked shocked by my answer. He looked off into the distance, seeing something that wasn't there.

"I wonder what he would think about that."

"Huh?" Did I hear him right?

"Noth-"thwack.

"I'm sorry, was my cousin bothering you?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to find the idol of my school, Sasuke Uchiha. I blushed and shook my head furiously.

"No no no! Nothing like that! We were just talking about these figurines!"

Meanwhile Sasuke's cousin was still rubbing his head. "Ow, what did you have in there, a dictionary?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I had two," Sasuke said, showing us the contents of his schoolbag. "I don't suppose you bothered to tell Miss. Hyuga your name before trying to get into her pants. Did you Kakashi?" he asked, glaring at his cousin.

"Huh? Get in my pants? What does that mean?" I asked. Both men's eyes widened and Sasuke's cheeks flared up.

"N-nothing Miss. Hyuga!" Okayyy?

"Well as my rude cousin said, my name is Kakashi Uchiha. And what is yours, beautiful flower?" he asked halfheartedly, still rubbing his head.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga! Nice to meet you! But I have to be heading to school, bye!"

"Wait." I turned back to face the prince of the school. "Let's walk together," he stated.

As we were walking he looked at me and asked a dreaded question: do you live near here?

"Yeah! I live rather close!" _in a tent,_ I finished in my head. Sasuke looked confused, was it that hard to believe I lived close?

"Oh. I don't remember us selling the land to anybody," I guess it is. "So where do you live?" While I'm sure most girls would be happy to tell 'Prince Sasuke' where they live, I wasn't in a good position to do so. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke is a good guy, but he might tell someone or worse! He could tell me to leave!

"Right!" I exclaimed, blatantly ignoring his question. He sweat dropped but left it alone.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI NELINELINELINELINELINE

When we got to school and parted ways, I was cornered. It is well known that you shouldn't associate yourself with Sasuke unless you are in or get permission from the 'Prince Sasuke Fan Club'. I don't know much, except for what they stand for, but I do know their names. The president is red head named Karin, she's a third year and due to graduate this year. The next two are in their first year, my class in fact. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, the best of friends yet they fight more than enemies. The last one is a second year whose name I don't know. I feel kinda bad; maybe I'll ask her later.

"Sooo Hinata! Why were you walking to school with Sasuke huh? Were you bothering him?" Sakura and Ino asked in sync, their glares also matched perfectly. The second year just nodded.

"No! We just passed each other on the way to school and started walking together!" I exclaimed, my pearl eyes widening. It was obvious that they weren't satisfied with my answer and I'm sure it would've continued, if it wasn't for TenTen and Temari.

TenTen and Temari have been my best friends since elementary and middle school. Temari used to be in a gang and as funny as it is, her idol is my mom. Weird right? I guess it is because of Mom that we became friends. TenTen can sense electric waves ad for some reason the other kids avoid her. They usually run away saying something about a curse. Yeah, I don't get it either.

"Are you bothering my sweet little Hinata?" Temari asked, drawing me into a hug from behind. The girls looked scared and started stuttering replies. They were cut off by TenTen though.

"Get out of here or I will *beep* you up," as she said this it felt like the world got a bit fuzzy.

"Hehe, thanks guys." I said as we walked into class.

"No problem Hinata. Now what were they saying about you and 'Prince' Sasuke?" Temari asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Nothing happened!" I exclaimed, a light blush on my pale face. "We really did just cross paths on the way to school and decided to walk together!" Luckily Temari isn't a fan girl, so she took my answer without many questions.

As we were cooking for home economics we started talking about our plans, or in my case, lack thereof.

"Do you want to gout with me and TenTen tonight?"

"No, sorry, I gotta work," I said apologetically.

"Why do you have to work so often? Is your grandpa not helping you at all?" Temari asked suspiciously. I shook my head frantically.

"That's not it at all! Grandpa helps a lot, but I can't let him do everything by himself!" I explained animatedly.

Temari patted my head affectionately. "My caring Hinata. Make sure you don't work too hard. Remember you can always stay with me and my dad if you need to."

"Or me and my family," TenTen chimed in.

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly intrude!" I exclaimed. And just like that,we moved on to a new topic.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI NELINELINELINELINELINE

After work I headed into my tent to greet mom before going to bathe and finish my homework. As I was heading to the river I heard that familiar voice again.

"Miss. Hyuga?" If he was going to say anymore, Sasuke never got the chance for Kakashi cut him off with laughter.

After a few minutes of Kakashi laughing hysterically at my situation, Sasuke invited me to his house. When Kakashi had finally calmed down I explained my situation. I explained how my mom died and I was living with my grandpa but he was getting renovations and how I didn't want to intrude. After I was done my story both males looked shocked.

"Well you could always stay with us," Kakashi offered. My eyes widened and so did Sasuke's.

"I couldn't possibly impose on you guys like that! I won't stand for it!" Before I could say anything else I stopped at the look on Kakashi's face; it looked like he tapping into some hidden instinct.

"There has been a land slide close by," he said ominously. How does he know that? Wait!

"Where?" Sasuke asked, voicing my fears.

"Oh near the ten- haha! I mean nowhere!"

Without a second thought I rushed out of the house and towards my tent. I had to at least get Mom's picture! I had to ignore the pang of sadness from seeing the rubble piled on top of my tent; I just dug into the dirt and rocks, looking for my last picture of mom. I was starting to feel really dizzy and weak before Sasuke pulled me back, though I still had the strength to struggle.

"Miss. Hyuga! Please stop! You're going to hurt yourself, you've already worked up a fever," Sasuke spoke.

I don't remember much of that night except that they said I could sleep there and I fell asleep telling Kakashi about my mom. The next day though, I will remember it forever. It changed my life entirely.

It started when Sasuke had told me that I would be staying there with them. Of course I couldn't be a freeloader, so Kakashi said that I would be their brand new house keeper, which I am perfectly okay with. Sasuke was just showing me my room and as he was telling me I'd have to air it out, I heard a cracking noise. I looked up to see bits of ceiling falling and I had to squint against the dust that fell.

In the blink of an eye boards came tumbling down, and I had even got hit with a few. When I opened my eyes I saw the back of a red head wearing a black shirt and cargo pants, stretching his shoulder.

"Yo rat boy! Time to pay the piper!" he yelled. Sasuke looked at him with a bored expression as if this always happened.

"Look what the stupid cat dragged in," Sasuke said teasingly. A tone I had yet to hear from him. That light insult seemed to strike a small chord in this strange boy for he charged at Sasuke.

Though my mom was a gang leader, I have never liked violence. My body reacted on its own and lunged forward as I wrapped my arms around this strange boy.

"Wha-?" he exclaimed, turning back to look at me. I was enchanted by his turquoise eyes before there was a strange puff of red.

When the smoke cleared I was stuck in my new room, holding a red cat with turquoise eyes, and a surprised Sasuke. As Kakashi headed up the stairs, probably investigating the crash, he yelled up to us.

"Sasuke! I heard a lot of noise! Is Gaara here?" I looked at the cat in my arms, which had an angry expression, and compared him to what I briefly saw of that boy. Same red fur/hair. Same blue-green eyes. Same annoyed expression. Oh dear. I felt the cat, Gaara, jump out of my arms as the world faded to black. The last thing I heard was also a scream.

"Hinata/Miss. Hyuga!"

**I do not own Fruits Basket or Naruto, though I really wish I did. I'm not sure how this works but would any one like to be my beta reader. If you want to, PM me! It'd really help. I hope you enjoyed. Until next time! Please review!**


End file.
